Kamen Rider Z
by Shraffe1001
Summary: For some reason, a group of people appear out of nowhere and started killing the heroes of justice in the name of...justice? Who are they and why are they doing this? (This story is told by the perspective of those who kill Kamen Riders)


The True Destroyer

In a peaceful day, a lot of people are busy with their lives as they goes on walking around the city.

An army of grey monsters suddenly appear out of nowhere. Among all of them, a wyvern-like monster is shouting out loud, "Let us collect more of those gates!"

Those monsters start attacking people nearby. Chaos ensues.

Two figures riding weird-looking bikes arrive at the scene as the one on the left mutters, "It's show time."

_DRIVER ON, PLEASE!_

_3…2…1!_

**"Henshin!"**

_FLAME, PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!_

**"Uchuu kitaa!"**

The two readies their stance as they start clashing with their enemies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, a man is riding a bike with a woman behind him. She suddenly hits him on his shoulders, "Hey, stop for a while!"

The man stops at the side way as the two get off the bike.

The man, wearing a stripe shirt and a red long-sleeved t-shirt underneath takes off his helmet, showing his black messy hairstyle, "What is it, Kira-chan? I hope this is an important event for us to suddenly stop at the sideway."

The woman, wearing a white revealing long skirt with a blue jean underneath and a green shirt takes off her helmet, showing her long tied up black hair, "There are two Kamen Rider fighting over there."

"Owh, come on!" the man whines, "We already stopped to see Gokaiger fighting already! Let them do their work!"

Kira pulls his arm toward the fight scene, "Conan, I still don't have Fourze and Wizard's autographs."

Conan sighs as he just follows her.

The fight didn't take too long. It only takes few grunts killings and main monster beat down.

The two riders are then readying their finishing move.

_VERY NICE, KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!_

_ROCKET + DRILL: LIMIT BREAK!_

A red circle appears under the red rider as his right feet is engulfs with flame. An orange rocket and a yellow drill appear at the white rider's right hand and left feet respectively.

Both riders kick their enemy as it explodes upon impact.

The red rider sighs in relief, "Fin."

The two change into their civilian forms as they are about to walk away from there.

Kira squeals out loud, approaching them, "Kamen Rider, I am your biggest fan! Could you please give me your autographs?"

Conan smirks, "Crazy lady."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two arrive at a huge white mansion and enter the building with Conan brings plastic bags full of stuff with him.

"We're home!" Kira shouts cheerfully.

The inside of the building isn't like any other house. There are tables around the place…

Hey, that place is a restaurant!

Two women wearing cook uniform appear from somewhere as the one with the red short hair speaks up, "Where have you been? We're lucky we have no reservation today."

Conan sighs, "You know what Kira's ADD will do to us, Nay. That's the whole reason why I told you guys that I don't want to go to the store with her."

Nay turns toward Kira in anger, "Are you stopping around just to see those heroes again?"

Kira pouts, "Not just any heroes! They are Kamen Rider and Super Sentai!"

"I told you not to go around watching them again!"

"But, nee-san! They are so cool!" she speaks in a hopeful way.

The other woman with blonde long hair mutters toward Nay, "Give her a break. She just enjoys watching her idols, just like you and your K-pop fantasy."

Nay turns toward her, "Nina, at least my studies aren't getting worse!"

"That's because in your time, K-pop isn't a thing yet. You only get to see few of them," Kira mutters.

This earns her a scold, which she reacts by hiding at Nina's back.

"Calm down, Nay. She's just a teen."

"She's a student! She should not waste her time for something like this."

As the three had gone deep into their drama, Conan decides it would be best for him to not involve in this comedic situation. It's already bad enough for him that he could not continue his mission today.

Mission?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

He enters his room and locks the door from inside. Conan proceeds to lie down on the bed, sighing.

"They are heroes of justice. So why…"

"Conan, are you in there?" Kira's voice is heard, "Are you sleeping in there?"

Conan sits up straight, mutters, "I would like to. Why?"

"Can I come in?"

"Why don't you just barge in like usual?"

"You locked the door."

"But you have the key."

"I thought you hate me using that?"

"Why don't you just come in?"

CLACK!

"I thought you never ask."

Kira enters the room, being overly cheerful like earlier as she sits beside him, "Did you feel tired today?"

Conan stares sharply at her, silenced.

"I'm sorry if I make you tired today. It's just that I am really a huge fan of Kamen Riders and I can't help but watch them in action. They are just sooo cool, just like how heroes of justice should always be!"

"Are you implying that people like polices or firemen or militaries aren't heroes of justice. You always said how their uniforms look so horrible."

"I…just…" Kira stops.

But then she speaks up again, "But Kamen Riders always save our world from huge threats. Police can't do that."

"Always save our world? Should I introduce you to Eternal? He was trying to turn people into zombies! And Odin totally works for a bad guy without any question. Ouja just kills for fun. Dark Kiva, the predecessor of Kiva, leads an entire race in killing human like a routine. Ouh, and OOO? The first OOO is the one who created Greeed in the first place."

Her eyes widen, unable to say anything in defense. Her reaction?

"Wow, you are actually quite knowledgeable about Kamen Rider. I thought you hate them?"

"That's Nay, not me! I just don't worship them like a god. That's one of the factors of Kamen Rider become evil."

"Sooo…"

Conan sighs, "Just leave me alone. I would like to rest for a while."

He walks out of the room, with Kira chases him, "Hey, wait!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Conan rides his bike through the town, speeding as fast as he could. He feels so mad right now that he has to do such thing.

At least his path has its own specific destination.

This type of destination is his usual destination to hang out whenever he feels so bad in his life. There are too many things that bother him a lot.

At last, he arrives at his favorite destination to hang out at; Future Meal Parlor.

Entering the place, he looks around the place.

While it's not as empty as it looks like, there are only three workers or two men and one woman at the counter.

"Where's everyone?" Conan sprung a question.

The door opens once more as five more people enter the place.

The one with crimson name tag shouts out loud, "God, I hate to see them flashing up their stuff like that!"

The pink tag nods furiously, "Those Super Sentai really did not taking their job seriously."

The one with red name tag sighs, "Can't blame on them. Those monsters no longer pose any extreme-level threats like they used to. At this point they are just going into the brink of extinction."

The pink one realized Conan is there the whole time and smiles really wide. Her actions somehow seems different, "Conan~, what are you doing here?"

Conan just smirks, knowing her too well, "Just wanting to have a bite, Rekka."

The crimson one walks forward in an angry manner, "Punk, what are you thinking you're doing here, huh?"

"I said, I want to eat. Did I hide the meaning so well for your thick brain to interpret the simplest words?"

"You sure you're not here with some other motives?"

"Like what!?"

"I don't know, trying to violate our girl here?" he points toward Rekka.

She awkwardly raises her hand, "Err, I don't really mind about that one…"

The one with blue name tag pushes the two away from each other, "Enough, Conan, Ryu! I swear to god, you two are really a trouble to take care of."

Ryu turns angrily toward him, "Joshua, he's the one who started first! It's not my fault!"

"Whatever boy. Just go back to the kitchen and cook some food. Make sure no semen this time or we will post your most embarassing picture into your twitter by hacking with a caption states GAY POGO FAG," the girl with green name tag mutters.

Feeling embarrassed, he walks away from there, "Fine!"

The red one looks at her, "Julia, you can be really indecent sometimes."

Conan taps on his shoulder, "The usual please, Shun."

Minutes later, Rekka hurrily walks toward him at his table and puts a pizza onto the table, "Here you go!"

"You know that I have to go get the food myself, right? That's why you have the counter over there."

"Just because."

Shun then appears with drinks in both of his hands, "Here."

"Here's another one. You are really making me feel bad about this."

"At least I'm here to speak with you for a while, not to stare at your face the whole day."

He sits in front of Conan, handing over one of the two drinks over him, "Found them yet?"

Conan shakes his head, "No. I really don't think they are anywhere nearby here. Maybe they landed somewhere else far. What about him-err, her?"

"No luck. We are still looking for him-her anywhere. I hate it when one of us has gone missing."

Conan sighs, "This world isn't small. And our work will be wasted for at least a year, depend on the situation."

"It is pretty bad then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spending hours, he finally reaches home, back at the white mansion.

The first time he, Conan Karasu arrives at the town, he somehow found a place in that mansion-looking restaurant at first just to look for a job, but then the three girls actually let him stay with them.

He is kinda grateful to be able to live there with three beautiful girls, but they are no ordinary siblings. Unlike normal siblings' arguments, theirs are a bit too vague to be said as above normal. It's just indescribable.

The oldest one, the wisest of the three is Nina Takizawa. She is the one with tons of recipes inside her brain, winner of several cooking contests for the past years. For him, she is the only one he can speak to without exchanging any scream. What a wise chief cook indeed.

The second one is the hot-headed Nay Takizawa. Any small mistake will be turned into a huge apocalyptic-based crisis in front of her. She herself holds the title of "Kekka Banchou" around the neighborhood. It's weird to hear that her love toward k-pop slows her anger down. It's weirder to learn that she is also a very talented maid, thus putting her as a waiter in there.

And then there's Kira Takizawa, the most annoying and obnoxious female in that place. Equipped with her ADD, her love toward heroes like Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Makai Knights, Metal Heroes, Avengers and X-Men totally disrupt her whole work as a cook in the house. She is supposed to be a cook-in-training yet her deficiency will put her out of focus, able to ruin one simple meal.

Him? He's either a cook or a waiter in there. If Nina needs a help, he will help. If Nay needs a help, he will help. But mostly he will be the one who buys the groceries, along with Kira trying to hitch the ride like everyday. Damn, he had to stop a while just to watch those heroes fight any monsters.

The home they are living in is also a high-class restaurant, complete with three tables. They only take orders with two simple rules; not alone and must have a good taste of higher-styled food. That way Nina will cook expensive foods and Nay will be able to learn that from her.

"Home," he enters the home, walking straight toward the kitchen, where Nina is cooking something that has beef in it, "We have an order for tonight?"

She smiles at him, "Just one. A pair."

"Big appetite?"

"Nope."

"Too bad," he shrugs, "I was about to help this night."

She turns at him, "You could help me out tonight."

"Really? On what?"

"Kira."

The sign of danger has come. This is seriously the worse ever in this world.

Conan shakes his head, "No. Never."

"Please."

"Why me? Why not Nay. I can be the waiter."

"Nay won't stand against her."

"But…"

Nina grabs his hands, looking at him with puppy eyes, "Kira should not be around this place for this order. You should distract her while we take care of our customers."

"O-okay…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stopping somewhere near a beach, Kira jumps out of there, looking around the place happily, "Wah, a beach!"

Back at the bike, Conan could only face palm himself, "Damn that puppy eyes. I need to have a soft spot onto them all."

Kira runs back toward him, grabbing his hand, "Conan, let's get something to eat!"

"Oh, well."

It is rare to see a bistro near a beach, especially at this place of near-modern life style. But you can't say much about it when the foods here are really good, especially the tofu and the carp thing.

While he is eating a carp, Kira is happily eating a tofu. She then mutters, "Truly the best of the best!"

Her eyes suddenly sparkling, looking at him, quickly alarming him of the upcoming danger, "Did you know the history of this place?"

"N-no?"

"La Salle Bistro is famous for its tofu and carp-based food. Their legendary chef is known for making that stuff. It is said her cook is 'par with the path of heaven'. It is also a place where Kamen Rider Kabuto and Kamen Rider Gatack mostly seen in. And then there's…"

Another Kamen Rider fact? This thing is getting old already!

Conan could only nods when it comes to hearing her babbling. It's not like his words can stop her.

Somehow, Kira is no longer speaking. She is now looking at him.

This irritates him, "What?"

"Conan, we have been friends for so long ever since you appear in front of our home injured. I have been trying to ask you something about it, but you always refuse to talk about your past."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I just want to know you very well, like what's your favorite food, or your favorite Kamen Riders…"

"For the last time, Kira, I don't care about those bug-eyed heroes you swoon over. If they are truly heroes of justice, then we should not bother with their line of work."

"Owh, come on. Everyone should have one. Even Nay have one."

"She did?"

Okay, that is surprising.

"You should have one, right? Or you maybe love those other heroes…"

A man enters the place in a hurry, with his clothing all tattered up, "Everyone, call the cops! Monsters are nearby!"

Kira has her head ups, "Monsters? Than Kamen Rider shall be here!"

In a hurry, she quickly runs out of there, leaving him alone, "Finally."

Conan steps up and walks away into the rest room, entering one of the stall. He then takes out a silver thick needle and presses it onto his arm, letting it bathed in few of his blood. He then throws it toward the right stall, where no one is there. A sound of stepping is then heard.

Walking out, he sees a man looks like him also walks out of the right stall, "You know what to do."

The same-looking man nods, walking out of there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kira reaches the place of event, a construction site, where a lot of people are already gathering there. There you can see a monster are beating up polices.

But then a figure in blue suit with a police bike arrives at the scene, shooting the monster into the building, losing their fight in the sight.

KIra shouts exictedly, along with some other people, "Go, Kamen Rider G3!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He keeps on shooting it down inside the building, pushing it away from him.

A voice is then heard, _"That monster feels like one of those Unidentified Life Forms. G3 should be able to finish it off quick."_

"Grongi?" G3 smirks, "Easy money."

He takes out a knife and charges straight toward the monster, slashing randomly on it. He then shoots it point blank on the gut, throwing it away.

"Time to finish it off," G3 speaks up, putting a shotgun extension onto his pistol and pulls it, pointing toward the Grongi, "Sorry to say, but you will never finish off your Gegeru."

The monster picks up a stone nearby and throws it toward him, distracting the rider thus completely letting him out of focus. It then uses this chance to run.

"Wait!" G3 wanted to chase after it, but decide not to, "Sorry, I lost him."

_"It's okay. You can dismiss now."_

"Understood."

The blue rider is about to walk away, but the monster returns back, with its back landed on the ground.

Conan walks near the monster, as it is already cowering in fear.

G3 walks toward him, "Hey, what a civilian like you doing in here? It's dangerous!"

Ignoring him, Conan takes out a white buckle with a huge circle slot at the middle of it and wears it around his waist, with a silver belt appears around him out of the buckle.

The rider startles, "Kamen Rider?"

Taking out a black diamond-looking stone with his left hand, he smashes his fist onto it, breaking it with black liquid pouring out of it.

**"Henshin."**

Conan puts the stone into the slot and pulls some kind of lever out of it, spinning the slot, (_Z, Ready!_). The black liquid keeps pouring as it covers his body fast. Cubes appear out of the liquid, materialize a black suit with a face of a smiling skull popping out on his face. It is truly a ferocious-looking rider.

The same voice appears out of G3, _"What is that, a new Kamen Rider?"_

"He definitely looks new to me."

Taking out a knife, he slashes the monster right at its throat, exploding into bits.

G3 sighs, "At least he helps finishes off that monster."

The blue rider moves toward the black rider, putting his hand onto his shoulder, "Thank you for the help there, kid. So, what's your rider name?"

Conan turns toward him slowly, "Kamen Rider Z, the one who will kill off all riders."

"What?"

G3 tries to react, but Z already gives a punch onto his abs, "Starting from you, Kamen Rider G3!"

G3 stands up, ready to fight back, "Don't be joking, kid!"

He tries to stab Z, but he manages to deflect the attack with his own knife, clashing with each other, "I'll show you how to joke with the likes of you."

Conan raises his knee, hitting that one spot, making the blue rider loses his focus as Z spins and kicks him right on the face.

G3 hits a wall, shattering it into.

Nearly breathless, he mutters, "That's a cheap shot!"

"Cheap shot? I'll show you a cheap shot."

Spins his knife backward, revealing a slot on it, he takes out a bar with a symbol on it and inserts the bar into the holder. He then moves the holder onto the stone, letting the black liquid covers the bar.

_UP, AGITO!_

His body suddenly coves in black flame. A silhouette of a rider with black suit and golden horns appear near him.

"What the hell is that supposed to do?"

G3 stands up and throws a punch at him. Z pushes the fist away, giving his right fist and then a kick onto his abs.

The horns multiplies as a symbol appears below him as it disappears into his right feet.

Readies in his stance, Z and the silhouette Agito jump high and deliver side kicks toward G3, but the blue rider rolls to the side, letting him hitting a wall.

The place crumbles, separating those two.

G3 laughs, "Hah, see how you are going to kill me next!"

"As you wish."

Conan takes out the Agito bar out and inserts another bar. This time, he simply presses a button on the side of the knife.

_FOURZE UP! COMMAND: ROCKET!_

Holding the knife forward, the back of the knife shoots huge flames, pushing him straight toward the wall and crashes onto it, reaching G3.

The blue rider is in total panic to even react, "Whoa, you're crazy!"

Still in midair, Z kicks his face onto the nearest wall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone outside seems nervous. So did Kira.

"Why is he taking so long? That monster is just a Grongi. G3 system was made in order to fight against Grongi. He should be able to finish it off."

But then an explosion occurs, with G3 thrown out of it.

Everyone gasps, with Kira steps forward, "What just happened?"

Z slowly walks out, putting his knife back onto his belt.

Kira gets fangasm, "A new rider? He looks so cool!"

But her smile loses as soon as she sees his next action.

Z presses two buttons on the buckle as it now announces, "_Z END!"_

The black liquid pouring out, this time covering his right foot only. His foot is then glowing as he jumps high and kicks G3 right onto the face, smashing the helmet off the rider, revealing his face.

The helmet rolls somewhere else, "_Tohru? Tohru? Are you there? Tohru, answer me!_"

The man inside G3 is totally scared right now. He could no longer move, only hoping for him to survive.

"Why…why are you killing us riders? You're not Decade wannabe, aren't you?"

Z takes out another bar and inserts it into the knife. He then points the back of the knife toward G3, pushing a button.

_G3, DIE!_

A black silhouette suddenly moves out of him. G3 screams out loud for his life, feeling tons of pain inside of him.

As soon as it stops, the man fell onto the ground, breathless.

He has died.

"NO!" Kira shouts in tears.

That day marks the beginning of the end of all Kamen Riders.

**Finally, something I always wanted to do, killing all Kamen Rider. Just kidding, that's not what I always wanted to do.**

**So, this story is about killing riders. Why? Just who is this Z?**

**This story is in line with Hakai Sentai Endranger, the equivalent of Kamen Rider Z. Meaning, while Z goes around massacring riders, Endrangers kill rangers. There's also those who kill Makai Knights, Space Sheriffs and even X-Men and Avengers. Although no series, I might make movie fics for that. Unless someone will do those for me.**

**Wait, are they in the same world?**

**While not wasting more back stories, just to say that worlds have emerged too many. How? Next time.**

**Also, I'm not saying that canon riders are the only riders allowed to appear in this world. My theory is simple; there are tons of heroes, but those appear on TV are those who people managed to put their name into the list. My Paradox, Heroken and Hiden will also appear in this story.**

**I wish to have other riders too, so it could be fun killing- err…meeting other characters. And so are rangers for Endrangers to…err…meet?**

**Have fun read and bashing!**

**P/S: With such writing, do I even deserve a help from beta readers?**


End file.
